1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of power control functions in computer systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a touch screen power control function in a computer system.
2. Art Background
Past computer systems typically implement a hard power control system for supplying power to the various portions of the computer system. A hard power control system includes a physical switch that directly controls the input power to the computer system. The input power may consist of main incoming alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC).
Soft power control is commonly implemented in personal computer systems and portable computer systems to conserve power and increase battery life. Soft power control in a computer system usually encompasses several power control modes, including a full power mode and a sleep mode. In the full power mode, the main portions of the computer system are supplied with power and are all in an active state. In the sleep mode, one or more portions of the computer system are not supplied with power and are in an inactive state.
The power supply for a soft power control system typically provides more than one power output. One power output is always switched on to provide power for the logic that controls the soft power function. Another power output provides power to the main portions of the computer system. When the computer system is in the sleep mode, a user depresses a key on the keyboard to cause the soft power control logic to switch on power to the main portions of the computer system.
As will be described, the present invention is a method and apparatus for a soft power control function in a computer system that provides power control from a touch screen. The present invention minimizes system power consumption while eliminating the need for a separate power switch.